


圣诞贺文

by Catherinelqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	圣诞贺文

纷纷扬扬的大雪。  
家家户户都装点一新，门前的树上挂着各色的灯泡，红的绿的混在一起，长长的绕了一串又一串。  
德拉科费了好大劲才想起来，原来今天是平安夜了。  
外面真冷啊。他紧了紧身上的外套。  
伦敦的夜晚黑得连月光都没有。德拉科看着街道两旁的房屋，虽然没有一个有马尔福庄园那么大，但是每一间屋子的门缝里都透着温馨的暖黄色光线。有几户人家没有拉窗帘，透过窗户的玻璃还能看到孩子们天真的笑脸。  
他为什么要在这儿？  
德拉科疑惑地驻足在空荡荡的街道上。  
今天是平安夜，他应该回去了。家里的炉火现在应该燃得正旺，卢修斯和纳西莎应该……  
心口猛然收缩了一下。德拉科突然如梦初醒。  
他终于知道哪里不对了。  
他回不去了。马尔福庄园现在就像是一个阴冷黑暗的坟墓。  
卢修斯和纳西莎在阿兹卡班。没有人会再把炉火烧旺，摆好一桌饭菜等着他回家了。  
可是不对。他一定还有什么事忘记了。  
他抬手隔着黑色的西装捂了捂自己的胸口。那里空荡荡的。  
窗户后面，一个被母亲抱在手里的婴孩正睁大眼睛冲他甜甜地笑，眼瞳是最纯粹的碧色，像是一块古老的东方玉石，光泽温润夺目。  
像是瞬时被惊雷劈中，刚才还空荡荡的心口突然翻绞过一阵剧痛。  
那个男孩呢？  
哈利·波特，他们的救世主，去了哪里？  
德拉科开始控制不住地颤抖。  
他为什么会突然想起那个人？他表面上的死对头，暗暗藏在心底珍爱数年的人。他到底……  
他死了。  
颤抖蔓延到苍白冰冷的指尖。恐惧盘旋在心间逐渐扩展，像是黑色翅膀的魔鬼，一点点吞噬掉他心头仅存的光亮。  
他用力按下那声撕心裂肺的吼叫，直到咽喉间都尝到血腥的气息。  
耳边那些古怪、嘶哑又压抑的声音是从哪里来的？  
德拉科愣了一下才反应过来自己竟然在哭。  
依旧没有月光，周围只有几盏路灯。  
黯淡的灯光下，片片雪花纷纷扬扬地落着，仿佛没有尽头。  
像是飞蛾扑火、向死而生的生命，毫不留恋毅然决然地撞向地面。德拉科就这样呆呆地看着，心里竟然莫名地升起些许羡慕来。  
旁人阖家团圆的平安夜，他慢慢蹲下身，在空旷的街道上放声大哭。  
   
德拉科猛地从睡梦中惊醒，涔涔的冷汗不知何时已经浸湿了他的后背。  
他坐起身喘了口气，这才发现自己原来是倚在沙发上睡着了。缓过神来，颤抖的指尖抚过额前，只拂得同样的一手冰冷。  
已经是大战之后的第三年了，他再次被同样的梦境惊醒。  
大战刚刚结束的时候，无论是他还是那个世人眼中的救世主，除了庆幸，更多的依旧是觉得不可思议。那段漫长阴暗的岁月里究竟灌注了多少的痛苦挣扎，恐怕连他们自己也说不清。他们像是两个溺水的人，水面上或许有灿烂明媚的阳光，他们却只能互相拉扯着沉向冰冷无光的深渊。  
所谓的大爱究竟是什么，世人的福祉和他们又有什么关系。  
他们在自己的欲望与是非对错之间苦苦挣扎，在无人的黑夜里彼此纠缠，用最简单的方法相互取暖，以最原始的情欲妄图驱散那些阴暗与恐惧。  
在最初的几年里，这样的举措带给他们几乎乱伦悖德的快感。那个时候，德拉科依旧是卢修斯·马尔福为之骄傲的儿子。于是他们白天在全校人面前有多针锋相对水火不容，晚上抵死相拥时就有多么的绝望而炽烈。  
这段不能说出口的禁忌，痛苦与欢愉的交织，成了他们给予彼此最大的惩罚。  
而当他们终于跨过重重阻碍，在无数血与泪的交织之上握住对方伸出的手。最后，一切都结束了的时候，他们也终于可以顶住外界的颇多猜测，坦然地站在阳光下。  
可是即便是一切都看似安定了下来，德拉科却渐渐发现自己并没能摆脱梦魇的纠缠。如果说从前的梦里还有些许稀松平常，甚至可以算得上是欢畅的影子，那么现在他的梦境便无一例外都是噩梦。  
当他第一次这样在深夜从恐惧和绝望中醒来的时候，哈利就发现了。德拉科惊慌失措地坐起来似乎在找什么东西，下一刻又紧紧抱过睡在身侧的人力度大到令人窒息。哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，听到对方胸腔里剧烈的跳动和完全紊乱的呼吸，猜测他应该是刚刚经历一个梦魇。于是哈利抬手抚过那个人的眉眼，张口想要说点什么。刚刚平复下来的那人却低头无比精准地在黑暗里找到了他的唇齿然后暴躁地啃咬，睡衣的扣子也被他一把扯开。就像是又回到了曾经黑暗无光的岁月里，以无休无止的交缠试图缓解内心的疼痛与恐惧。  
只是没有想到的是，这个梦魇却成了不定时拜访德拉科的常客。尽管哈利试图让他明白这些梦境和从前的那些不一样——没有任何隐喻和暗示的意味，而仅仅是他心里的恐惧和臆想的产物，德拉科却还是在这样的梦境里断断续续挣扎了一年多。  
那场大战给所有人都带来了巨大的心理创伤。德拉科看起来早已不再是当初那个马尔福家懦弱小少爷的模样——敢于背弃家族投入与伏地魔战斗的人怎么可能是个懦夫？可只有他自己清楚，某种意义上，他比当年的自己还要胆小。  
当一个人所有的恐惧都聚集在了一件事物上时，那样的失去往往是致命的。  
爱给了他力量，却也成就了他最大的弱点。  
他已经没有什么可以失去的了。除了他的爱人。  
他今生唯一的爱人。他生命里唯一的光，唯一的救赎，唯一的温暖。  
唯一的希望。  
不用别人说他也知道自己最大的恐惧是什么。曾经的他害怕那个人会先自己一步离去，死在那场暗无天日几乎没有胜算可言的战斗里，而现在能够让他害怕的无非就是那个做什么事都从不知后退的傲罗会在执行任务的过程中出什么岔子。  
可是谁让他爱上了一个格兰芬多。  
德拉科叹了口气，习惯性地挺直了后背。要是这时候哈利刚好回来，看到他这样一定又要唠叨了。  
外面的天色已经黑下来了。每当这个时候，他总是觉得马尔福庄园格外的空旷，就像是无边黑暗里飘摇的一叶孤舟。他不由自主地想要打开所有的灯，一直等到那个人回来为止。  
这里真的太空了。也太安静了。  
德拉科走到窗台边向外看。今天是平安夜，可是这么晚了，哈利却还没有回来。  
想来也是，这样的节日里还不知归期的也就只有傲罗了。德拉科想起今天早上哈利走的时候犹犹豫豫地站在门口的样子，半晌才吞吞吐吐地说今天他们要去抓一个黑巫师，可能不会回来得很早。  
那人祖母绿色的眼眸有些怯怯地看着他，似乎是生怕眼前这个人会不高兴。德拉科闭上眼迫使自己把注意力集中在那个人的眼睛上。  
其实他真的已经很久没有做过这个梦了——如果不是因为今天是平安夜而那个人却迟迟不归的话。  
最近的天气都很不好。先是连绵的雨天，然后就开始下雪。阴冷潮湿的感觉直往人的骨头里钻。  
——下雪的样子倒是和梦里很像。  
脑海里突然冒出来一个奇怪的念头，吓得窗边的人急忙摇了摇头，像是想要把这个想法从脑海里驱逐出去。  
只是个梦而已，不是吗？  
他重新走回沙发旁坐下，怔怔地注视着壁炉中跃动的火焰。  
他才没有担心那个疤头——从小到大那个人冒过的险还少吗？连伏地魔都能击溃的人，怎么可能会输给别的黑巫师呢。  
德拉科紧咬牙关，不让自己继续沉浸在刚才的念头里。可那些画面仍然止不住地涌进他的脑海，新的旧的，全部都是他的梦魇里失去那个人时候的样子。  
梦境里那个人脸色苍白毫无血色地躺在圣芒戈病床上的样子，自己胸腔里撕裂开来摧毁心神的痛感，还有哈利之前无数次任务回来狼狈不堪的模样，衣袖下掩盖的鲜血和疤痕——  
梦幻和现实渐渐融合在一起，层层的画面叠加和连接，他已经快要分不清了。  
够了，别再想了！心底有一个声音对着他喊。这些都只是你自己的想象而已，哈利才不会有什么事。  
——真的不会吗？那他为什么还不回来？  
墙上的钟响过八下。厚重低沉的声音回荡在空荡荡的房间里，响得让人害怕。  
潜藏的恐惧和破土而出的无助逼得他丢盔弃甲，直到理智放弃了最后一片坚守的高地。  
平安夜的晚上八点，德拉科坐在沙发上，把脸深深埋进手心里，无法克制地呜咽着。

于是当好不容易执行完任务的哈利雨伞都没拿就匆匆忙忙赶回家打开门的时候，他看到的就是这样的场景：  
屋内灯火通明，壁炉里的火焰烧得正旺。那个青年低着头，苍白的手指捂住脸，肩膀轻微地耸动着。  
他怎么了？一身风雪的男人站在门口愣了一会儿，转身关上门，让屋里的暖气散去了些许自己身上的寒意。  
他是在哭吗？  
像是怕吓到那人似的，哈利手足无措地向前走了两步，开口问道：“德拉科？”  
“德拉科，你怎么了？”  
沙发上坐着的青年一瞬间停止了抽噎，接而像是不可置信一般地抬起头。  
“德拉科，发生什么……”  
哈利的话没有说完。红着眼睛的男人猛地从沙发上站起来，一把将他狠狠揽进怀里。  
男人把头埋进他的脖子里。哈利的领子上都是冰冷的雪粒，德拉科不依不饶地拱了拱，贴在那人的颈窝处。  
哈利不由自主地僵了一下。脖子是很危险的部位，尤其是他当上傲罗的这些年，警惕性比在霍格沃兹的时候更要高上很多。  
随即又放松下来。像是总能默许和纵容这个人的一切。  
像是接收到了他的信号，那人越加不受控制，手臂的力度大到像是要把他勒断在自己怀里。哈利却莫名贪恋这样的力道，他喜欢这样靠在对方的怀抱里，喜欢对方似乎要把他揉进血肉里的渴望。  
微凉的嘴唇贴上了哈利的脖子，德拉科闭上眼感受着那人脖颈处动脉的跳动。  
这个人正站在这里，站在自己面前。毫发无伤，鲜活而又真实。  
心里像是有什么东西陡然间炸开。无比甘甜，又像是酸涩；明明苦味像是穿肠刻骨，却又醇厚无穷。  
“啊！”哈利忍不住一颤。  
德拉科竟然一口咬在了他的脖子上。很快又是一口。  
“德拉科，疼……”  
啃咬里很快掺杂进了舔舐。温热的触感带着挑逗和情欲的味道，引得哈利周身一阵又一阵的颤栗和酥麻。对方的吐息都是滚烫的，隐忍的喘息声落在他耳边，刺激得他几乎就要丢盔弃甲和对方一道沉沦进无边欲海。  
这个人今天晚上究竟是怎么了？  
哈利用尚存的一点理智想要推开那人问个明白，没想到对方却误解了他推拒的动作。  
原本灰蓝色的眼眸瞬间黯淡得仿佛暴风雨将至时的海面，德拉科抬起头转而吻住了哈利的唇瓣，一手拦在他的腰间，另一只手牢牢按在他脑后，容不得对方有丝毫推拒。  
“德……德拉科……”  
哈利只来得及含含混混地叫出对方的名字，便又被那人霸道地一通辗转掠夺。  
“唔……”  
迷迷糊糊间，哈利脚下不稳地倒退了几步，德拉科干脆将人一把按到了墙上。  
那双碧色玉石般的眼睛里像是蒙上了一层雾气，无意识出口的低吟落在德拉科耳边，他不由得倒吸了一口气。  
该死。真该死。  
德拉科死死地盯着面前的这个人，几乎要按捺不住。天晓得他恨不得就现在把这个救世主按在地毯上做。  
哈利也不明白今天这个人怎么这么凶。他的背重重地磕在门板上，德拉科穷追不舍地咬着他的嘴唇无限地延长那一个吻，不可抑制地深入。  
德拉科的身体贴上来，牢牢地贴着他的，连同那一处已经无比明显的滚烫也毫不掩饰。  
“哈利。”  
那人终于开口了。叫着他的名字，嗓音喑哑。愈浓的情欲之下却包藏着某种不同以往的东西，像是悲伤，又像是难以言说的绝望。像是一片安静的海，海面之下却又是无数暗流汹涌。  
“德拉科，怎……”  
话还没说出口，那人已经开始急躁地撕扯哈利的衣服。屋子里的炉火烧得很旺，哈利被雪打湿的外套早已经在纠缠间被丢到了一旁。  
原先冻得麻木的神经逐渐恢复了知觉，紧绷的肌肉也在这样暖融的环境里松懈下来，哈利似乎这才反应过来自己的手指和唇瓣是如何的冰冷，不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
他任由对方把自己推倒在沙发上，极为顺从地褪去衣服只余了一件衬衫。德拉科默不作声地盯着他，喉结上下滚动着，眼神渐渐暗下去。  
德拉科的手伸进了哈利的衣摆，沿着男孩精瘦的腰线一路往上。他的掌心灼热，对方的皮肤却冷得像是没有任何温度。  
哈利在这样的抚摸下轻轻颤抖着，然后鼓起勇气学着德拉科的样子去脱对方的西装。他安安静静地替对方解着领带，而德拉科一错不错地盯着那修长手指的动作，呼吸不由自主地乱了节奏。  
几乎是在哈利丢开领带的一瞬间，德拉科一把将人带进自己怀里，急不可耐地再次吻了上去。对方的手臂环上德拉科的后背，纵容他疯长的占有欲。德拉科微闭着眼眸辗转深吻，欲念的火焰一直灼烧到他的喉咙。  
哈利的皮肤贴着他的，依旧很凉。德拉科感觉到对方在自己怀里微微地颤抖，咬了咬牙咽下喉咙里抽搐着的冲动，一把将哈利拉起来。  
连脚步都匆忙乱套，两人就这样跌跌撞撞地往浴室走去。  
马尔福庄园连沐浴间都豪华宽阔得不像话。德拉科打开所有的花洒，蒸腾出大片大片白茫茫的雾气，暖意一点点从地面升腾而起，温暖到每一寸骨骼的缝隙，盈满了整个空旷而冰冷的空间。  
热水从花洒里喷溅出来，落在他们身上，打湿他们的头发和眉眼。  
哈利从一阵阵寒意带来的颤抖中缓和下来，面前的男人已经脱去了衬衣，轮廓瘦削却又线条分明。  
他们在蒸腾的热气里重新拥抱和接吻。湿透的衣服被那个男人急不可耐地从哈利身上剥离，随手丢在一旁的地上。  
“……”年轻的傲罗发出模糊的抗议声，“别撕我的衬衫！”  
“重新给你买。”德拉科堵住那张小声抱怨的嘴，然后把人压在了墙壁上。  
哈利的双腿被人粗暴地分开，然后一个滚烫的东西挤了进来。大腿内侧的皮肤最为细腻，不过来回磨蹭几下的功夫，耳畔的呼吸愈加粗重，抵在哈利大腿内侧的那个部位温度逐渐攀升，哈利甚至能感受到那里经脉轻微的跳动。  
哈利抬头望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛。铺天盖地的情欲席卷汹涌，那人却罕见地在最后关头流露出了一丝犹豫的意味。于是哈利轻轻地吻上那个人紧咬的牙关，回忆着对方刚才的样子，一只手沿着他的腰线往上滑去。  
不出所料地，对方几乎是恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂，然后就着汩汩的水流开拓起了那处隐秘。修长的手指停留在对方的身体里，每一次辗转都能激起傲罗浅浅的低吟。指尖偶然触到的地方仿佛一个隐秘的开关，哈利软下身体倒在他怀里，呻吟都在陡然间变了音调。  
欲望在体内横冲直撞，德拉科泄愤似地一口咬在哈利的肩头，抽出手指把早已胀痛不堪的部分狠狠抵了进去。  
大约真的是渴望了太久，金发的男人忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹，随后便是一刻不停地进攻，每一次都恰到好处地碾过哈利的敏感处。  
快感仿佛电流一般涌过全身，太过强烈鲜明到几乎接近痛觉。哈利颤抖着仰起头，却一句完整的句子都说不出来。  
德拉科今天真的太反常了。每一下动作又急又狠，快感积累的速度让哈利几乎感到恐惧。他想开口让对方慢一点，大脑里却一片空白。  
这个人为什么难过？这样的感觉好像已经很久没有过了。哈利迷迷糊糊地想着。  
这个人还是不喜欢多说，只管任性地不管不顾地抵死痴缠。  
哈利带着点孩子气地抬起手臂抱住了那个人的脖子，讨好一样地蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。  
德拉科停了下来。面前的人头发依旧乱糟糟的，一双祖母绿的眼睛即便染上情欲，却还是能看出清澈晶莹的意味。懵懵懂懂浑然不自觉的模样，像是正在撒娇一样。  
“德拉科……”哈利就着这样的姿势抬手轻轻抚过对方被打湿的头发，“德拉科，你为什么难过？”  
他的声音很轻，眼睛却固执地盯着对方瞧，愣是从那样斯莱特林式的沉默里看出了点委屈的味道。  
又是一下用力的顶入。德拉科把头埋进那人的颈窝里，闷声问道：“为什么现在才回来？”  
哈利愣了一下，像是有点哭笑不得。  
“傲罗的工作时间……你知道的。我……任务刚结束……就赶回来了……”  
而且还没来得及打伞。  
对这样的解释，德拉科只是轻嗤了一声。但想到哈利刚到家时候狼狈的样子，还是心下一软。  
“你……你别……喂！”  
温柔的攻势也只持续了几秒。身前的人似是仍不知餍足，连退都不愿退出来，只让他转了过去背对着自己。  
这个姿势进得更深，德拉科耐住性子细细研磨，偏生又次次都避开那个人的敏感处。逐渐攀升的欲望便就此停在了一个让人心痒难耐的位置，上不去也下不来。  
“呜……”哈利死命咬住唇齿间泄露出的那丝呻吟，身后的人却还要伸出手来到他胸前挑逗，从那两点到下身依然勃发的欲望，一点一点引得他丢盔弃甲。  
哈利不用回头看也知道，那个人的眼角此刻也一定早已经被欲望烧得通红。难耐地仰起脖子等待那一阵颤栗过去，哈利扭过头和德拉科交换了一个吻。  
“德拉科……”恳求的话音还未完全出口就已经支离破碎。哈利侧过身的角度让身后的人完美地碾过了那个被疏忽太久的地方，灭顶的快感刺激得两人一时说不出话来。  
“我以为，你不回来了……”德拉科附在他耳边说着，声音低到仿佛只是一种错觉。  
“什……”  
什么不回来了？  
哈利还没来得及问出口，身后的人又是一阵狂风暴雨般地掠夺。快感在与理智的抗衡中喧宾夺主，德拉科从身后抱住他，两人紧贴在一起。  
又是一记深顶，将已经累积到了释放的边缘的快感彻底推上巅峰。高潮带来的陡然收缩让身后的人一声闷哼，而后就是愈加急躁的冲刺。  
德拉科侧过脸咬住哈利的脖子，凭着唇齿与皮肤间的摩挲强行压制着把眼前这个人拆分彻底融入骨血的冲动。  
身体内部突然传来的一阵滚烫让哈利不由自主地一阵轻颤。这场漫长的情事终于落下了帷幕，身后的男人却似乎仍然意犹未尽。  
哈利轻轻用肘部推了推他的胸膛：“德拉科……”  
这种时候的德拉科似乎总是格外粘人。他把哈利抱在怀里，下巴蹭着怀中人的颈窝。  
“……”  
哈利有些无奈地叹了口气：“德拉科，我们先洗澡好不好？”  
金发的男子这才极不情愿地退出来，把他一同拉到花洒下。  
哈利看起来已经精疲力尽，德拉科帮他清理干净。前者红着脸别别扭扭的样子，像是又回到了两个人第一次做的时候。  
他简直爱死了哈利现在的样子——世人眼中受人尊崇的救世主，打败了黑魔王的男孩，在他面前却只是哈利·波特，只是他的爱人。  
不需要无所不能，不需要坚强无畏。他们会像寻常的伴侣一样拥抱和接吻，那个人会在他面前害羞，那个人会依赖他。  
那个人需要他。  
可是那个人拥有全世界，他除了这个人却已经一无所有。  
他因为爱而获得了救赎，拥有了一个崭新的人生，却也因为爱而生出了无尽的忧虑与恐惧。他不能想象放弃这段感情的自己，便只能心甘情愿地被梦境与忧怖缠绕。  
面前的人正抬起手替他理着额前被水流冲乱的头发，手指摩过他发间的感觉让他无比贪恋。于是德拉科不由自主地垂下头，任由面前的人替自己清洗汗湿的头发。  
“闭眼。”  
泡沫顺着脸颊被冲洗而下，德拉科顺从地闭上眼睛。  
“德拉科……”耳边的声音有一些犹豫，“你是不是又做那个梦了？”  
见那人的眼睫颤了颤，哈利急忙伸手覆过去：“别睁眼，还没冲完。”  
掌心下，德拉科的眼睫正不住地抖着，似乎是因为看不见他而很没有安全感。  
“德拉科，我不会走的。”剩下的半句话似乎是费了很大的力气才说出来，“不会……”  
“不会……”他红着脸嗫嚅道，“不会……留下你一个人的。”  
自此以后，不再有生离，亦不会有死别。  
哈利凑过去在他的唇角印上一个小心翼翼的吻。却被那人一把拉开遮住眼帘的手，摁在他的脑后加深了这个吻。  
他们擦干彼此的身体和头发，然后再次纠缠着倒在卧室的床上。  
“德拉科，我……”  
“你要我怎么相信你？！”德拉科有些暴躁地看着身下的傲罗，“一个从来没用过飞天扫帚就敢跟我抢记忆球的家伙，魔咒才学会了几道就敢到处乱跑，在霍格沃兹的几年里你为此见过多少次庞弗雷夫人——”  
“德拉科……”哈利几次无奈地想要打断爱人的絮叨，“以后不会了。”  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛正无比阴郁地盯着他，没有半点相信的意味。  
“以前……我没有什么可以顾忌的……可是……”哈利的声音越来越低，“可是现在，我……”  
剩下的话他没有说完，环在那人脖子上的手臂仿佛是无声的邀请。  
胸腔里急剧的跳动，像是从那句话中汲取了死而复生的力量。德拉科垂下头重新吻住他。  
这一次明显比之前的来得更加温柔。绵长的一吻中，身下人的手像是有意报复一般，从他的胸前一直不紧不慢地游曳到小腹。德拉科的吻逐渐控制不住力道，最后只能粗喘着任由对方点火胡来。  
哈利的手停留在方才在自己体内攻伐的那个部分。他的手法明显很生涩，来回几次却勾得那人只能死死咬着牙，额上都沁出汗来。  
“哈利，这么久了，你还是一点长进都没有。”  
德拉科握住他的手，替自己撸动起了那个已经暴胀到让他忍无可忍的地方。巨大的刺激感让他一时说不出话，偏偏那个家伙的手指还不知是有意还是无意地刮过了前端那个致命的地方——  
不由自主地一声低吼，欲望瞬间烧红了他的眼睛。他放开哈利的手，转而握住对方的腰狠狠顶入。  
刚刚经历过一次情事的身体依旧敏感。哈利像是受不了这突如其来的挺进，小声呜咽了一声。他甚至能感觉到自己的内壁牢牢吸住了对方，连那个滚烫的部分上跳动的经脉都能感受得一清二楚。  
哈利扭了扭身子，半抬起身想亲吻对方的嘴唇，却被那人用力按了回去。  
像是忍无可忍一般，德拉科的额角上几乎连青筋都暴出来，咬牙切齿地瞪着他。  
“波特，这可是你自找的！”  
德拉科卡住哈利的腰，不容退避地把自己沉向更深的地方，结果身下的人像是不适应般地动了动，却又浅尝辄止，仿佛故意地挑逗。  
“X！”  
德拉科骂了一句，就着姿势开始了新一轮的交缠与冲撞，哈利抬起腰努力地迎合着他。  
那个人进得太深了——甚至挺入到了之前从来没有开拓过的地方，快感沿着脊椎炸响在头皮，无休无止。  
他喜欢被这个人填满的感觉。像是身体的每一寸都被烙上印记，宣示占有和主权。  
两个人抱紧陷落在柔软的被褥里，翻滚纠缠。哈利从浑沉欲海里努力抽出神来，仰起头看着俯在自己身上的男人。灰蓝色的眼睛里交错着迷恋和温情，瘦削的下巴，汗水沿着轮廓滴落到胸膛，线条分明。  
真是要命的性感。  
心里陡然一转，他弓起身再一次吻住了那个男人。  
回应他的是更不客气的深吻和身下愈加深入的占有和攻势。  
他们就这样和深爱的人相拥着接吻和做爱，直到午夜的钟敲过十二下。  
德拉科低头轻轻吻在他的额前：“圣诞快乐，哈利。”


End file.
